Conflicts of the Heart
by HarukoCamui
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been living their lives happily together for some time now. However, something dark has shown itself in the couple's relationship which leaves Shuichi in a conflict that could end their love forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation...obviously. So please don't sue. That would be most troublesome. **

**Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have been living their lives happily together for some time now. However, something dark has shown itself in the couple's relationship which leaves Shuichi in a conflict that could end their love forever. **

**A/N: This is my first Gravitation fanfic. I have not written in a long while. I appologize that it is not as good as it could have been. The rating will most likely change as the story progresses. R&R please. **

The smoke from the cigarette emitted from his mouth in a puff. Putting it out in the ash tray that sat on his desk, a sigh escaped his lips. He clicked the mouse of the computer, closing the window which contained what would be his latest novel. Placing his reading glasses on the desk he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple with his eyes closed. That idiot that he both hated and adored would be home soon and the sense of peace and quiet would, of course, be shattered. He groaned, although in his heart he was eagerly awaiting the bouncing boy who owned his heart. Slowly, he began to drift to sleep.

Two hours later the sound of the front door swinging open and that oh so familiar sound of an idiot trying (with horrible results) to close it without much noise woke him.

He couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his lips. Allowing it to fade back to its usual cold state he stood and began to walk to the kitchen. On his way, he glanced at the clock on the wall and his eyes narrowed a bit. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed, with an angry expression on his face. His voice was stern but not loud.

"Why are you home so late? You were supposed to be here two hours ago."

His anger did not cease at the sight of the pink haired boy scurrying around the kitchen, acting as if he did not hear, although he was far too obvious. His eye twitched in irritation.

"Oi!"

Still there was no answer. He was at the edge of his patience. He stood from his previous leaning position, his arms falling to his sides. This time he yelled.

"Shuichi!"

That was all it took to earn the boy's attention. He had stopped bustling around and trying to make himself look busy. It was not often that Yuki yelled at him by his first name. It was usually not a good sign and certainly not one that could be ignored. He slowly turned around to face the angry blonde, his head hanging and his eyes refusing to make contact with the elder man's.

"I'll ask again, although I know you heard me the first time. Where have you been? What are you hiding from me?"

Yuki would not take his eyes off of the boy in quesion for a single moment. He stood, glaring, waiting for an answer. Finally, he recieved one.

"W-Well...We had extra rehearsal today so...I had to stay late. I'm sorry...I knew you'd be mad."

The blonde wasn't believing a single word that he was being told. However, he kept his temper in check.

"Why didn't you call like you usually do?"

"U-Um...well...we were really busy and I guess I forgot."

Halfway through the boy's explanation, Yuki had walked up to him, holding his chin up with his thumb and index finger so that he would look him in the face.

"Is that the truth?"

"Mmmhmm..." Shuichi nodded his head.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. One look into the boy's eyes told him that he wasn't telling him everything.

"Bullshit."

With that single word he walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Moments later, the door opened and a sheet and pillow were thrown out.

"Lying idiots are not needed here." With that the door slammed shut.

Shuichi stood in the center of the room, the sheet and pillow that were so hastily thrown lay on the floor at his feet. He whispered his angry lover's name painfully before silent tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Yuki lay in bed, waiting to hear the usual banging on the door and the pleading apologies from the other side. He waited longer and longer, the minutes ticking away on the clock. However, no such sound came. He rolled over on his side. Shuichi really was hiding something from him. It bugged him to the core. He had never hidden anything from him before. What could it possibly be? What the hell was going on?

Meanwhile, Shuichi lay on the couch, hugging onto the pillow he had been given. The tears were still streaming as he drifted into thought.

_I couldn't tell him the truth. I just couldn't. This is something I'm supposed to do...my descision...but...I don't even know what it is that I'm going to do..._

**Flashback**

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Mika-san?"

The woman who was sitting across from him ordered a drink from the waiter before tossing her long hair back behind her shoulders. She leaned her elbows on the table, then rested her chin on her hands above, taking a very serious expression.

"Shuichi-chan...I'm concerned about Eiri."

A shocked look took over his features as he quickly jumped up, leaning towards her, his face filled with obvious worry.

"Why! What's wrong? Is he hurt? Has something happened to him?"

"No...calm down...please take your seat."

Shuichi did as he was told.

"Nothing has happened...but I fear something might."

She could tell by the confused look on his face that he didn't understand what she was trying to say. She sighed at the simplicity of his mind and continued.

"Look...I'm just going to say this outright. I'm going to have to be blunt with you. I don't want you and Eiri staying together. Split up. Do not see him again...ever."

Shuichi's eyes were wide. They were filled with confusion and pain. Not see Yuki anymore? But how? How could he possibly? And after all they had gone through to be together...he was just supposed to throw it all away? There was no way he could do that!

"I don't understand Mika-san! Why would you say that? Why don't you want us to be together? We are happy! Why won't you be happy about that? I don't get it.."

She sighed once again...this time out of pity. "Shuchi-chan...it is for my brother's sake that I say this. Are you really convinced that simply because you are happy...he is happy? The reasons for his earlier breakdowns were because he was with you. Just because he's accepted the fact that he really does love you and wants to be with you doesn't mean that that pain has stopped. He still feels that same pain inside. I don't want him to get ill again. If you really care for him...please...leave him."

Shuichi sat there...speechless. Was it really because of him that Yuki had been suffering? Was Yuki really still suffering? And was he to blame? Was he making Yuki hurt? He didn't want that. But...yet...he wanted to be with Yuki...more than anything else in the world he wanted to be with him. But would he foresake Yuki's heath...his happiness for his own selfish wants?

Mika placed the payment for the single drink she ordered on the table and stood. Shuichi did not look at her. He was trapped in his own musings. She looked down at him.

"I'm truly sorry Shuichi-chan...but please...for his sake...don't allow him to suffer anymore than he already has." With that she turned and walked out of the resturaunt, leaving him sitting at the table.

**End Flashback**

Shuichi squeezed onto the pillow tighter.

"What should I do?"

He buried his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short. This was just sort of a starter to see what type of response I would get. I plan on making the other chapters longer.**


End file.
